Secret Ingredient pt I
by Peri Bastion
Summary: When Peri's fiance claims he "doesn't want to have sex until marriage", Peri finds a way to forcefully change his mind. Meanwhile, Cinna (the aforementioned fiance) is actually using his claim to cover up the actual reason... Contains: masochism, sadism, blood, being willingly enslaved, and high sexual content.


-Cinna's' POV-

The midday sun shined through Cinna's tent, waking him up from a short nap. For once, he wasn't upset that he had fallen asleep again; as today had been the fifth day of the calmest, most peaceful week he had experienced in the Nohrian Army. There were no soldiers to train, no more chores to do, and no battles to plan. He sat up, scratching his snow white hair and yawned. Cinna was the youngest Paladin in the army, being only 19 years old. It is also important to mention that he was the lead tactician of the Nohrian Army. However, Cinna never allowed his talents to go to his head. He was very mature for his age, and, oddly enough had a motherly personality toward his friends and allies alike. He'd often check up on everyone in camp just to see if they needed anything, or just to bring them food he made. This made him beloved in the Nohrian Army, especially among their commander; King Xander's ex-retainer and a soldier who helped end the war against Hoshido. He and Commander Peri both came from noble families, and had been childhood playmates before being separated, only to be reunited 11 years later. They were both alike in many ways, but two similarities stood out; they both loved fighting, and they both loved each other. Peri especially. Cinna proposed to her a couple months ago, and Peri had already started trying to corner him in the bedroom. Cinna couldn't help but smile at all the attempts Peri made. It felt nice to be wanted. However, Peri seemed to get more and more desperate each time he escaped. As Cinna got out of his bed, he pondered how his actions might be making Peri feel. Each time, She'd say "You'll give in soon, Cinnabun. I'll punish you then." The excuse Cinna would make was "We have to wait until we get married!" But that was a terrible lie. In fact, it would make Cinna very happy to give in to his superior. What he was worried about was what turned him on: Pain. Since joining the army, Cinna had been wounded many times (sometimes on purpose) and felt the sharp, sweet pain of a cuts and bruises. Sure it was idiotic and dangerous, but it bought him joy. If Peri found out though… Cinna shivered at what Peri would do. Just then, a familiar voice interrupted his thought "I bought you your favorite! Cherry pie!" Cinna knew it was Peri before she even poked her head around the corner. She was her usual cheery self, but with a subtle change in appearance. She had her cooking apron on, and her curly, aqua blue hair was down, the pink gradient of it covering her upper back. She still hid her right eye, even though Cinna thought her green and red eyes paired nicely. Peri walked over to Cinna and sat down. She sat on his bed next to him, close enough for their legs to be touching. It took longer than it should've, but as Cinna looked at her body, her realized that her appearance was NOT subtle. She had her cooking apron on, but as far as Cinna could tell, that was it! Peri had an ample bust, but it was hard to see when she had her armor on. She had no bra on, evidenced by the outline of her nipples through her apron. Before he could look further, Peri snapped him out of his perverted trance. "You're really eager, aren't you...?" She asked slyly. "Why don't you try the pie first? "Peri, I- this isn't-" Cinna started. Peri put her index finger on his lips. "Shush.." she whispered. "…You won't escape today, Cinnabun. So why don't you just relax and eat your pie." Since she basically had him under her fingertips, He thought it would be wise to follow her orders. His attention turned to the dessert now on his lap. It looked normal enough, but Cinna had a sneaking suspicion.. Suddenly, he felt Peri take his arm. Glancing at her, Cinna felt his heart skip a beat. Peri was leaning her head on Cinna's shoulder, her eye staring deep into his. With her free arm, she started to undo one of the laces on her apron, exposing her shoulder. Peri gripped his arm tighter, her face burning a light pink as the tips of her hair and her gaze still not falling from his. Cinna felt a powerful urge to drop everything and give himself away, regardless of the consequences. Somehow, he was able to tear his eyes away from hers, turning toward the pie she bought. When he took his first bite, It almost made him gasp in shock. "Peri, this is really amazing! Cinna exclaimed, forgetting momentarily about his situation. "What did you do different?" Peri smiled cutely. "I put a secret ingredient into the filling. It'll make you feel really nice inside!" Cinna had finished the last bite of his pie. "I'll really have to step it up if I have to make something for you this time!" He said. Peri slid her fingers down his chest. "You don't have to make me anything to eat, Cinnabun..." As if out of nowhere, Cinna's temperature started to rise, and his breaths became slightly faster. "…because you're already here." "Peri..." He moaned. W-what was that secret ingredient?" "All those times you made me cry... I'll punish you, right now." Peri whispered in his ear. Cinna felt his lover's breath on his ear, and her hand drifting down to his pants at a agonizing speed. Soon, Peri would reach his privates, and when she does, He wouldn't be able to contain himself anymore..

Hello! My name's Bastion. This is my first erotic fanfiction, so constructive criticism is highly appreciated. This is the end of Part 1 of "Secret Ingredient".

I'll have to earn you, from here on out, we'll be dealing with Pleasure from pain, blood, being willingly enslaved, and high sexual content.


End file.
